megarangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenta Date
Kenta Date (伊達 健太, Date Kenta) is MegaRed, second-in-command of the Megarangers. He was an 18 years old student at Moroboshi High School. He is a bit of a slacker and a knucklehead who loves ''Korean barbecue, but he is friendly, playful, and good hearted. Fourteen years later, he became a teacher at Moroboshi High at age 32, but is still the same Kenta. Biography Megaranger Kenta hung out at arcades during his high school years, becoming a professional at various games, most notably the "Megaranger" video game set up at his local arcade by I.N.E.T. When his potential was seen as a possible Megaranger, he was recruited to head to I.N.E.T. for further study and to become one of the potential heroes. However, a pre-emptive invasion by the Nejireiga forced Professor Eikichi Kubota to immediately give a Digitizer both to him and to four other students who were investigating the strange occurances at I.N.E.T., making them all as the Megaranger. Although lacking in grades, Kenta was brought in to the "Digital Research Club" set up by Kouichirou due to their connection in being Megaranger. However, he immediately was more interested in keeping Shun on the team after he nearly turned it down to focus on his extra-curricular computer studies. After his Drill Saber was broken by Yugande, Mega Red received an enhanced version of the weapon that can combine with his Mega Sniper to form the Drill Sniper Custom. He is the only member who doesn't like computers (which, ironically, is his forehead symbol). The computer allows Kenta to upload data and program any type of skill into himself, making him a potentially omnipotent warrior. In fact, on the business card that he used to present himself to the Gingamen in ''Gingaman vs. Megaranger, the card itself states "Ten-Thousand Ability Warrior". Gaoranger vs Super Sentai Led by his Liveman predecessor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in ''Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai'' together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger to Red Racer to his successors from GingaRed to TimeRed. He had no interactions with his former teammate Miku, who also appeared, but alongside the Dream Sentai instead. Gokaiger Years later, Kenta fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The MegaRed powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. In'' Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' episode 39, Kenta returns, having been revealed to be a teacher at Moroboshi High, the school he attended when part of the Megaranger, after graduation. When the Gokaiger arrive to take the Megaranger's grand power, Kenta makes them attend the school before giving them the power. Though Basco ta Jolokia attempted to take the power from him, the Gokaigers were able to protect him and gain the power accordingly. After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Kenta and his team have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen Kenta, alongside his team (bar MegaSilver), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. MegaRed - Mega Tector= INET Mecha *Rovoyager-1 Arsenal *Digitizer Special Attacks *''Rainbow Impulse'' - MegaBlue= Kenta, along with Kouichirou, Chisato, and Miku Imamura, disguised themselves as MegaBlue in an effort to fool NejiBlue. }} Ranger Key The is Kenta Date's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The MegaRed Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as MegaRed. *When the Gokaigers became the Megarangers while protecting Jealousto from Gormin fighting in the name of propaganda. *When the Gokaigers became the Megarangers to reveal which Gokai Silver was the real Gai. *When the Gokaigers became the Megarangers in their fight against Basco and Sally, thwarting their attempt to gain the greater power of the Megarangers. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Kenta received his key and became MegaRed once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kenta Date is portrayed by . As MegaRed, his suit actor was . His sub was . Notes *MegaRed is the only male ranger, along with Hayate, to kill the villainess of his season. Although in this case, he didn't plan to intentionally attack her because Shibolena ran in to take damage for Yugande instead. *According to episode 22, Kenta's zodiac is Pisces. *In episode 42 it's revealed that Kenta is 183 cm tall and weighs 78 kg. See also Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Protagonist Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Ranger Legend Category:Megarangers